Un amor difícil
by Vampire dark10
Summary: Después de la muerte de una amiga de Phoenix, Bella nota ciertos cambios. Su madre ha de ir a Forks, junto con ella, donde conocerá a la familia Cullen, ¿pero que pasaría si Bella tuviera un hermano? ¿Y si éste fuera vampiro? Especie de Crepúsculo.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Prólogo

La lluvia se estrellaba gratamente en el asfalto de la calle, en los edificios y en los paraguas de la gente que iba y venía. Parecía un día lluvioso, otro normal y corriente en Forks, pero la gente se equivocaba, nada era lo que parecía.

Los suelos se habían vuelto aún más resbaladizos y una fina capa de niebla se acumulaba en las calles, mientras el helado viento silbaba por cada pequeña callejuela.

La oscuridad era cada vez más espesa la gente ya abandonaba las calles. En menos de una hora la gente, no había rastro de nadie, incluso se podía confundir con un pueblo fantasma de no ser por las luces que alumbraban los interiores de cada lugar donde había gente despierta.

La lluvia no parecía querer descansar y repiqueteaba en las ventanas formando una hermosa música natural.

Solo había una persona por la calle. Corría mirando hacía atrás con demasiada frecuencia, mientras sus botas levantaban millones de gotas cada vez que pisaba un charco.

Aquella persona era una chica. Su corazón latía con demasiada frecuencia a causa del miedo. Las calles solo eran iluminadas por unas tristes farolas, que no eran lo suficientemente luminosas.

Giró bruscamente hacía la derecha con la esperanza de haber despistado a aquel extraño cazador de las sombras. Pero al girar chocó con algo demasiado duro, que la tiró al suelo, mientras que con una mano se sostenía la cabeza por el duro golpe.

Al principio, pensó que era otra farola, pues en su huida se había chocado con un montón, pero al escuchar una sonrisa, entre malévola y divertida, supo que su fin había llegado.

Levantó la vista y miró directamente a los ojos de su asesino, unos ojos carmesíes como la propia sangre. Su corazón latió como las alas de un colibrí, mientras que el cazador la miraba con diversión.

Ella intentó retroceder. Intentó huir arrastrándose por el suelo, pero antes de que diera un único paso, sintió una mano, tan helada como el hielo agarrándola del tobillo, arrastrándola hacia él. La alzó con una mano, como si no pesará más de veinte gramos.

El sonrió mostrandole unos perfectos colmillos blancos que relucían como un diamante en toda su dentadura. Se acercó al cuello de su victima y sin ningún signo de vacilación clavó con fuerza aquellos colmillos que se incrustaron en el cuello de la chica.

Ésta intentó deshacerse de él, pero en menos de un minuto su cuerpo yacía inmóvil en la acera de la calle, mientras la lluvia acariciaba su piel, ahora tan blanca como la de un muerto, porque eso era ahora, otra persona muerta.


	2. Nada es lo que parece

Me estremecí al salir a la calle

**Cáp.1: Nada es lo que parece**

Me estremecí al salir a la calle. Las sombras se agazapaban. La oscuridad ya reinaba. Las luces de las farolas eran la única luz de las calles, proyectaban sombras, algunas aterradoras, otras minúsculas y graciosas. La gente caminaba apresurada entre las calles, muchas llevaban paquetes, otras bolsas o carpetas aferradas sutilmente a sus manos. Los coches iban y venían con aquel rugido característico que producían los motores. Las luces de los faros apenas se veían y se fusionaban con otras.

No se podía decir que fuera una chica inusualmente valiente. Odiaba la oscuridad, podía soportarla, pero la odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. En ella reinaban los vampiros.

Salía de casa de mi amiga Jennifer. Mi única mejor amiga. Tenía los cabellos rizados negros como el azabache. Sus ojos siempre expresivos y, sobretodo alegres, eran marrones claros, tan claros que casi se podían confundir con el dorado. Su sonrisa, un gesto que me animaba más de una vez, era risueña y alegre, pero tan sincera que me daban las ganas de seguir adelante. Si, ella era mi mejor amiga. ERA, ese era el problema, que hablaba en pasado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos y las mismas convulsiones que antes habían aflorado salieron a la luz. Me apoyé con la mano en la pared, mientras que con la otra me limpiaba las lágrimas que habían salido de su escondite

Si Ángela era mi amiga, ¿por qué había ido a su casa? Eso mismo me había preguntado mi madre, pero al saber la razón, lo único que supo hacer fue abrazarme y susurrarme palabras tranquilizantes al oído, casi igual que como lo hacía mi amiga, solo que a mi madre no se le daba tan bien.

Jennifer había muerto. Jennifer había muerto. Jenny había muerto. Había muerto. Había muerto. Muerta, ella estaba muerta. Murió en Forks. Había viajado con su padre para acompañarlo, y ahí murió, en la calle, en circunstancias extrañas, muy extrañas. No sabía nada más, no había tenido el valor de preguntar, me veía incapaz de hacerlo.

Sollocé otra vez y otro par de lágrimas volvieron a resbalar, mientras aquellas olas invisibles, cargadas de calor, me golpeaban en la cara, dándome a entender, de que debía reaccionar.

Cogí fuerzas, procedentes de no sé donde, y caminé por las calles, ahora más vacías que antes. Al principio caminé como un autómata, sin ser consciente de por donde iba, sin fijarme la calle por la que iba, sin fijarme en si venían coches, o no.

Escuchaba que algunos pitaban, seguidos de frenadas, y palabras poco aptas. Sonreí maliciosamente al pensar en eso, pero seguí caminando.

Los segundos pasaban, los minutos también, pero las calles por las que pasaba cada vez me eran más desconocidas.

La espesura de la noche me seguía adelantándome con gráciles giros, ¿pero que importaba? No podía correr, era patosa por nacimiento y si corría llegaría a casa con varios moratones.

Mis ojos seguían abiertos, y pese a haber la luz que amablemente ofrecían las lámparas, no podía distinguir las figuras que se formaban a mi alrededor. Solo sabía que estaba cruzando una calle, cuando el ruido de unos fuertes neumáticos, al frenar, me desvelaron. El frenazo no fue brusco, era como si el conductor se lo esperase y hubiera esperado el momento justo para no llamar la atención; había captado la mía.

Los cristales eran opacos, o eso me pareció, tampoco ayudaba mucho que las luces de las lámparas se reflejasen dándole el aspecto de un espejo perfectamente elaborado.

Por alguna razón, no podía moverme pues mis piernas no me respondían, pero si que pude distinguir la marca y el color.

Un flamante volvo plateado estaba frente a mí, esperando a que me apartara de su camino para poder.

Mi mirada seguía insistente como si llevara rayos X y así poder ver los ocupantes que residían en él. La ventanilla se bajo con un suave siseo, pero antes de que el conductor pudiera decir algo, otro coche pitó, llevándome un sobresalto y apartándome rápidamente de calle.

La ventanilla se volvió a subir y yo no pude evitar volver la cabeza, mientras el Volvo desaparecía de mi vista la girar una curva con una perfecta maniobra.

Miré a mi alrededor y me encontré medio perdida en un lugar que no conocía. Mis pies comenzaron a moverse con rapidez adecuada para que no me pudiera caer, mientras mis ojos viajaban por todos lados en busca de alguna señal de como volver a casa.

Seguí caminando, hasta que fui consciente de que nadie caminaba por las calles. Mientras un extraño viento helado soplaba, haciendo temblar hasta la última fibra de mi ser, al solo hallarme en camiseta corta y unos pantalones vaqueros.

-Siempre has sido algo despistada, amiga-susurró una fantasmagórica voz, pero llena de cariño-.

Mis pies se quedaron congelados en su sitio siendo incapaz de moverme como si el cemente de las calles se hubiera fundido por el calor y me hubiera apresado entre sus garras líquidas.

Aquella voz fue la causante de tal consecuencia. Lo que estaba escuchando tenía que ser producto de mi imaginación, no podía ser, pero era su misma voz, la voz de…

-¿Jenny?-susurré desconfiada, pero con un timbre de alegría-.

Me giré y si ahí estaba de pie a escasos metros de mí. Las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir mi rostro nublándome un poco la vista, pero no quería retenerlas, estaba feliz, feliz de verla, de verla viva.

Mis pies se despegaron del asfalto y corrí tambaleándome hacía ella mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos, unos brazos que se antojaron fríos e incorpóreos.

Mis ojos se fijaron en su nívea y blanca piel que le daban el aspecto de un muerto, hasta que me di cuenta: Jenny estaba muerta. Mi cuerpo casi la atravesaba por completo, se había quedado a medio camino, y sus ropas estaban ligeramente húmedas por la intensificación del color en algunas partes.

Me separé de ella, mientras la miraba asombrada.

-¿Estás…?-no fui capaz de terminar la pregunta-.

-Si, pero no quiero asustarte-sonrió-. No he venido a quitarte la vida y llevarte conmigo, que va, solo voy a ser tu… digamos…consejera.

Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa al decir la última frase.

Ladeé la cabeza mientras parpadeaba varias veces para poder cerciorarme de que esto que estaba pasando no era un sueño.

-Nada es lo que parecer en este mundo-murmuró-. Venga, vamos, te mostraré el camino.

Comenzó a caminar mientras yo la seguía al lado. La luz de las lámparas al chocar con su cuerpo incorpóreo la hacían prácticamente invisible, mientras el viento frío y el silencio eran nuestros acompañantes de camino.

-¿Me vas a contar que te ha pasado?-pregunté no pudiendo soportar más aquel silencio-.

-Todo a su tiempo, Bella-dijo, pero más bien, cantó Jennifer-. Tenemos mucho tiempo.

No insistí más en el tema, pero estaba claro que mi vida había dado un pequeño y brusco giro que no me esperaba ni por asomo, porque si podía ver a Jenny, ¿querría decir eso que podría ver a otros… fantasmas?

-Isabella Marie Swan-recité-. Estudiante y vidente de fantasmas.

Jennifer soltó una pequeña risita y yo también, porque dicho desde mis propios labios sonaba absurdo y falso, pero lo único que esperaba era poder llevarlo con la madurez precisa y volver a ver aquel flamante volvo que parecía esconder más de un secreto.

**Bueno daros las gracias por vuestros fantásticos reviews que tanto me animan, gracias por leer las ocurrencias de esta… aficionada.**

**Besos y gracias por esperar,**

**Vampiro dark **


	3. Solo tres

Cáp

**Cáp.2: Solo tres**

El camino no fue tan largo como había esperado y el tiempo se me había pasado observando a mi amiga tan etérea, pero real, como la muerte. Cuando la vi se me antojo brusco la manera de reencontrarnos, me pareció violenta e inconformista, pues ella no se dignaba a cruzar más de tres palabras conmigo y no quería que la acribillara a preguntas como las balas de una metralleta que salen cientos a la vez.

Pero con el poco tiempo del que disponía durante el camino de vuelta a casa, me di cuenta de que era una característica que se le había pegado desde no hacía mucho. Tal vez el hecho de estar… la palabra aun no podía caber en cabeza, me dolía pensar que no era corpórea y que de un momento se desvanecería como un hermoso sueño, dejándome con las ganas de más horas de su compañía… le había dado ese toque de misterio que me llamaba la atención. Por lo tanto me veía cruelmente obligada a morderme la lengua para no empezar con millones de preguntas a la vez, una característica muy propia de mi.

Ahora descansaba tranquilamente en mi habitación. Reneé no estaba y mi hermano Ian tampoco, por lo que, por delirios del destino, tenía tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que me había pasado y, sobretodo sacar conclusiones.

-Ya pensarás luego, Bella-me sobresaltó una dulce voz-.

Mis oídos la reconocieron al instante, pero mis ojos no parecían querer encontrarla. Jenny había vuelto y parecía tener intención de responder a mi bombardeo de preguntas. Tenía tantas y ahora que, al parecer, Jennifer doblegaba un poco su porte de misterio, no sabía por cual empezar, pese al fluido que recorría mi mente a gran velocidad.

-¿No tienes millones de preguntas con las que bombardearme?-dijo con voz cristalina, apareciendo sentada a mi lado-.

-Tengo tantas preguntas que no se por cual empezar-murmuré mientras movía nerviosamente mi pierna izquierda-.

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras una ráfaga de helado viento cruzó la habitación, estremeciéndome, sin parase en ningún punto en concreto paseándose por cada rincón para después salir o mezclarse con el aire caliente de Phoneix.

-Solo puedo responder a tres de ellas-puntualizó mi amiga-. Solo tres, así que piénsalas bien, Bella.

Mis labios se contrajeron en una mueca de absoluto disgusto, mientras mi mente se concentraba en elegir las tres más importantes, tres preguntas que serían respondidas y le quitarían la mayor parte de sus dudas, pero pese a eso, tres no eran suficientes, no abastecería mi sed y me dejaría en un punto interrogativo, sin salida y sin otras oportunidades. Lo único que podía pensar era reducir aquella milésima, o millonésima, en tres perfectas preguntas ideadas para aplacar mi sed, un resumen casi imposible, pero a la vez casi seguro.

-¿Qué te pasó, Jenny?-expuse mi primera pregunta con tristeza-.

No añadí nada más, no me podía permitir el riesgo de que por algún añadido, otra pregunta saliera a la luz, y parecida a esa, y quedarme sin mis tres preguntas perfectas.

Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse y parpadear varias veces, mientras los latidos de un corazón se aceleraban enormemente. No supe identificar el sonido correctamente, pero creí que venía de Jenny, algo que después descarté casi inmediatamente pesa a la absurdidad de tal pensamiento, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban me di cuenta de que no eran otros que los propios latidos de mi corazón. El silencio no llegaba a quebrantarse esperando la inminente salida de la respuesta a aquella pregunta, una respuesta que no parecía salir.

-Lo has prometido-recordé-.

En parte no era verdad, ella me había dicho que me respondería a tres preguntas, pero no me había asegurado que lo haría, por tanto lo que le había dicho era mentira hasta cierto punto y verdad hasta otro cierto punto.

-Supongo que tienes razón-murmuró-.

Con la cabeza gacha, en un ángulo imposible para los humanos, y con las largas pestañas proyectando grandes sombras en sus ojos, tenía el aspecto más tétrico que jamás había conocido. Sus cabellos comenzaron a mojarse lentamente, al igual que todo su cuerpo, vestuario incluido, según recobraba la postura y abría la boca para expresarse.

-De todas las preguntas que tenías me pides que te responda esa-susurró con voz melancólica, pero yo asentí-. Apenas me acuerdo-hizo otra pausa mientras yo me acomodaba en el sofá dándole a entender que no importaba-.Eres incorregible-suspiró-.

Sus ojos se fueron alejando lentamente mientras recordaba con detalles, al menos los suficientes que eran capaz de recopilar su memoria ahora más muerta que viva. Sus ojos se volvieron de un inhumano color blanco, apenas visible entre su incorpóreo cuerpo.

-Salía de una tienda de deportes, creo que los dueños se apellidaban Newton. No tenía ganas de volver a casa porque me había peleado con mi padre, por lo que decidí ir a dar un paseo-habló Jenny después de un rato-. Iba por las calles, con pasos lentos y preocupados. Tenía un mal presentimiento y la sensación de tener unos ojos clavados con fuego en mi nuca floreció sin dudas.

Las nubes grises, tan propias de Forks, se habían juntado formando una gran masa de lluvia, todas aliadas para tapar el Sol, que ese día, milagrosamente, había aparecido. La gente, ya escasa, comenzaba a caminar con pasos apresurados por las calles, casi desiertas, y dirigiéndose a sus coches.

Hizo una larga pausa mientras suspiraba y jugaba con los dedos febrilmente incorpóreos, mientras levantaba de nuevo aquella inexpresiva mirada blanca y miraba al frente de ella, como si esperase la autorización a continuar de alguien que solo ella podía ver.

-Paseaba sin descanso por aquel verde pueblo, cuando la lluvia se desató, más o menos media hora después, fuerte, con un helado viento de fondo. Yo no tenía donde resguardarme, mi coche estaba en reparación y los locales estaban ya cerrados, por la hora, ya raramente adelantada. Decidí intentar resguardarme.

Busqué por muchos sitios, caminé por muchas calles, hasta que sin darme cuenta me choqué contra algo terriblemente frío y duro que me tiró al suelo, con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Al principio creía que era una farola por lo que solté una maldición contra mi misma, por no estar atenta a mi alrededor con al precisión correcta. Pero una sonrisa me alertó, de que contra lo que me había chocado estaba vivo, pero a la vez, tuve el extraño presentimiento, que también estaba muerto, de alguna manera.

Levantar la vista fue algo que me costó sumamente, me sentía como si estuviera bajo un hechizos, como si me hubieran hecho un _**paro**_-sonreímos al recordar su adicción por los juegos de _**Final Fantasy**_, especialmente, _**Kingdom Hearts**_-. Además la lluvia no me facilitaba la tarea y el helado viento, mucho menos. Estaba empapada de arriba abajo y el pelo me tapaba los ojos. Podía apartármelo, pero cuando levanté la vista y solo pude distinguir esos extraños ojos borgoña, me paralicé por completo, tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de encontrar mi propia muerte.

La figura me fue perfectamente irreconocible. Quería levantarme, pero no encontraba mis pies entre todo mi cuerpo, quería, al menos, apartarme el pelo de los ojos para poder verlo mejor, quería gritar para ver si alguien me podía ayudar, pero entre tanto desorden interior no encontré mi voz-abrí los ojos, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en el saliente de estos dispuestas a desbordarse en cualquier momento-. Sí, Bella. El miedo me había paralizado, lo había hecho totalmente.

Aquel personaje, aquel extraño ser, parecía esperar algo, porque no movió un solo músculo, espero pacientemente a que reaccionará y por fin lo hice, no pude encontrar mi voz entre tanto revuelto de emociones, pero si mis pies y mis manos y, a duras penas, tambaleándome como una borracha, me levanté. Mi asesino, aunque no estoy del todo segura, no hizo ningún movimiento, me miraba con burla, nada más.

Cuando recuperé el equilibrio, corrí como solo yo sabía hacerlo. No te ofendas, Bells, pero siempre has sido una negada para los deportes-volvió a sonreír y yo con ella, porque al fin y al cabo, lo que decía era verdad-. Corrí mientras notaba la lluvia traspasando mis ropas, ya podía sentir el frío aprovechando aquella debilidad, quitándome fuerzas. Corrí, pero mi vista estaba tan nublada que choqué varias veces con farolas, con papeleras, me caía al suelo, pero me volvía levantar sin parar de correr, incluso me permití bajar la guardia y pensar que lo había despistado, pero cuando doblé una esquina, lo encontré, feroz, majestuoso, imbatible, fue lo único que pude pensar, no era hermoso, al menos no demasiado, pero aquellos adjetivos salieron de mi cabeza como relámpagos mientras miraba su sonrisa burlona, una vez más.

No recuerdo nada más, solo que clavó, en mi cuello, unos perfectos colmillos blancos, al igual que toda su dentadura, que relucían como diamantes en ella. Eran terroríficos, claro que ahora no me lo parecen tanto.

No podía creerlo. Todo eso había pasado ella, todo. Quería llorar, quería abrazarla, pero mi amiga ahora era muy diferente y yo aún no comprendía muy bien sus ánimos, sobretodo.

-No te preocupes, Bella-sonrió con ternura-. Estoy bien, estoy muerta, ya no me puedo sentir triste, ahora siento paz, una paz que nunca había conocido-asentí ante sus palabras que me habían dejado un poco trastocada-. ¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta? Tengo un poco de prisa.

Me limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, aunque estas casi la traspasaban, conseguían estar unos segundos entre sus dedos y luego se escurrían como si de un colador se tratase. Una prueba más de que no estaba… viva… que estaba… muerta. Sacudí la cabeza queriendo alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, como si al moverla, estos se esconderían en el recoveco más escondido de mi cabeza, de mi mente. Tampoco quise entretener demasiado a mi amiga, por lo que hice lo que me había pedido

-¿Sólo te podré ver a ti?-interrogué por segunda vez-.

Jenny sonrió al comprender a lo que me refería y aquella sonrisa, superaba con grandes creces al propio Sol. La sala se llenó de la luminosidad más perfecta de ella, de una sonrisa que la transformaba en una verdadera diosa de la belleza, sin sonrisa lo era, pero con ella, aún más.

-Si, solo me puedes ver a mí-respondió volviendo la vista al frente-. No sé porque, esta vez no tengo explicación.

Recopilé esa información en mi base de datos cerebral para analizarla más tarde, pero había tantas cosas que no me cuadraban. Algo escondía, de eso estaba segura. El problema es que ella es un fantasma y no se como hacerlo, no puedo ir a Internet y encontrar algo por el estilo, ¿o si?

Para no llamar la atención de mis futuros planes intenté seguir con mente fría la tercera y última pregunta. En ésta me lleve mi tiempo, ¿cómo podía reducir la gran cantidad de preguntas que me quedaban en una sola? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? al menos para que me aclarase la mayoría de las dudas que mi mente profesaba?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-murmuré-.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras asimilaba mis palabras.

-No me malinterpretes, me encanta que estés aquí, pero se supone que estás… muerta, que no puedo verte y que estás… en el sitio en el que van las almas, si hay alguno-expliqué-.

Según iba hablando una sonrisa, cada vez mayor, iba apareciendo por la comisura de sus labios.

-No tengo el derecho de darte tal información…-fruncí el ceño-.

-Me has dicho que me res…

-PERO, para eso he venido, en parte-explicó-. No te voy a contar todo con absoluto detalle, pero si te voy a dar la información justa, para que sepas llevar bien tu camino-aquello no me empezaba a gustar demasiado-. Tu madre vendrá dentro de un par de horas, ¿no?-asentí-. Te traeré una noticia muy importante para ella. Te pedirá tu opinión, y la tendrá muy en cuenta, dile que si. Dile que si, o nunca lo vas a encontrar.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron interrogantes, no sabía a que se refería y quería saberlo. No me parecía justo que viniera para ayudarme con mi futuro y que apenas me dejera nada, y lo poco que había dicho. Lo había hecho con enigmas, algo injusto y lo que más me interesaba saber, ¿qué era lo que no iba a encontrar si no decía _sí_ a la pregunta?

-¿De qué me hablas?-pregunté aún más confusa-.

Jennifer solo volvió a sonreír mientras inclinaba la cabeza en un gesto que parecía de despedida y despareció, mientras otro aire frío recorría la habitación.

Me quedé sentada intentando adivinar ese detalle como si se tratase del más complicado enigma, pero no podía encontrarle una respuesta lógica, no podía.

-Hola, Bella-murmuró una voz a mis espaldas, sobresaltándome-.


	4. Decisiones

Me giré con rapidez, y mis ojos se encontraron con unos dorados

-Hola, Bella-murmuró una voz a mis espaldas, sobresaltándome-.

Delante de mí habían unos insistentes ojos dorados que me miraban con aplomo, pero a la vez, con preocupación. Sonreí, y mi hermano Ian, se sentó a mi lado.

Tenía la piel tan pálida que se parecía a la de un muerto, pues en ninguna de las dos corría sangra, se podía decir que mi hermano estaba "muerto", pues el calor corporal había sido sustituido por un frío casi agradable, pero molesto. Sus ojos dorados relucían como si una estrella se hubiera adentrado en ellos y un pelo castaño, semejante al negro. Su fuerza no era nada semejante a la de los humanos, era mil veces mayor y todos sus sentidos estaban más intensificados que los nuestros.

Ian, no era un hermano de sangre, era un vampiro. Un vampiro de casi setenta años que controlaba a la perfección su sed. Por ahora no había tenido ningún altibajo, ni ninguna flaqueza, aunque no paraba de recordarme lo dulce y apetitosa que olía la mía y la de mi madre.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó-.

Lo miré interrogante. No entendía a que se refería.

-Estás más pálida que de costumbre-rió-. Ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

Me puse rígida ante esas palabras, pero Ian no pareció notarlo. Lo agradecí mentalmente mientras observaba como se levantaba con desconocida elegancia y se alejaba de camino a su habitación.

Levanté los pies mientras los ponía encima del sofá y con los brazos abrazaba mis rodillas, mientras ponía mi mentón encima de las rodillas y cerraba los ojos. Una posición que solía escoger cuando necesitaba pensar y ahora tenía que hacerlo.

Jenny me había ido a visitar desde Forks para decirme que aceptara la propuesta de Renée, ¿qué propuesta? Mi mente no paraba de buscar aquellas soluciones, aquella información que me diría Renée, pero no llegaba a nada: todas me parecían fuera de lógica.

Lo que me había pasado era algo irreal y todo podía haber sido parte de mi imaginación, pero ¿y aquel viento frío que hacía estremecer cada fibra de mi piel poniéndome la piel de gallina? No, su aparición había sido real.

Intenté estrujar mis neuronas para ponerlas en el máximo rendimiento pero siempre venía la misma respuesta y una voz que me decía:"Lo que te ha pasado es real, no te comas más la cabeza".

Y aunque al principio me resistía pronto me di por vencida.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve pensando, tampoco si alguien había pronunciado mi nombre durante ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo, pero si que escuche la puerta abrirse, seguido del de cerrarse.

Abrí mis ojos y vi entrar a mi madre con una sonrisa en la cara. Traía buenas noticias.

-Hola, Bella-saludó radiante-. ¿Ian ha vuelto ya?

-Hola mamá-dije, mientras volvía a despegar mis labios para responder a la pregunta de Renée-.

-Si, ya he vuelto.

Mi hermano apareció en la sala con su habitual velocidad vampírica y con una de esas radiantes sonrisas que te solían dejar sin aliento. Pero yo solía lo veía como un hermano y mi madre como un hijo, un tanto especial, claro.

-¿Has tenido una buena caza?-interrogó mi madre, mientras se sentaba a mi lado-.

-Si, aunque podía haberse esperado más-suspiró Ian-.

Las dos sonreímos ante la mueca de incertidumbre de el chico y mi madre no pudo evitar mirarme por unos instantes. Si, Renée lo sabía todo sobre él, sobre los vampiros y, al igual que yo, sabía reconocerlos.

-¿Pasa algo, mamá?-pregunté, notando una vez más la falta de Ian-.

-Verás, Bella-comenzó-. Necesito que vayamos a Forks, tengo que hablar algunas cosas con tu padre en privado y necesito ir, pero solo si tú quieres, sé que odias los lugares fríos, pero solo estaremos uno o dos días…

No la dejé terminar, y a mi mente llegaron las palabras de advertencia, más que de consejo, de Jennifer. "Dile que si". Resonaron en mi cabeza con un eco infinito.

-Claro mamá, no pasa nada.

Mi madre esbozó otra maravillosa sonrisa.

-Conseguiré los pasajes lo más rápido posible para que podamos salir ya de eso.

No añadió nada más, pero se levantó y desapareció por la puerta de su habitación.

-Es increíble que hayas aceptado-me sobresalto, de nuevo, la voz de Ian-. ¿Que te traes entre manos, Bella?-le miré con exagerada inocencia-. Sabes que apenas recuerdo nada de mi madre, ¿verdad?-asentí, cuando alguien se convertía en vampiro tenía casi todos sus recuerdos borrosos e imprecisos y se acordaba de pequeños detalles-. Hay algo que siempre recuerdo, una frase: "Los fantasmas son más egoístas que los humanos".

Me tensé violentamente e Ian se levantó y camino a paso humano hasta su habitación mientras yo me quedaba con profundas reflexiones.

¿Cómo sabía lo de el fantasma?¿O acaso no lo sabía?¿Se había inventado la frase? Y lo más importante, ¿tenía, Ian, razón? O ¿estaba cometiendo el error más grave de mi vida?

Me levanté lentamente y como un autómata caminé hasta mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi y derrumbándome en la cama como si fuera un árbol caído.

**2 semanas más tarde**

(Ian)

La gente en el aeropuerto iba y venía, algunas con exagerada prisa, otras con inquietante parsimonia. Las maletas comenzaban rodaban por todas las direcciones posibles. Millones de venas transportando sangre que levantaba la sed de cualquier vampiro, pero que no podía con mi voluntad, pues algunas parecían llamarme directamente, otras parecían llamar a cualquiera que hubiera cerca, pero no les hice caso.

Bella estaba nerviosa con cada minuto que pasaba en este lugar y Renée cada minuto que pasaba, estaba más insegura de viajar a Forks y volver tranquilamente a casa.

Si tenía que dar mi opinión, yo prefería Forks. Era más frío, un lugar donde apenas salía el sol, y donde la caza abundaba en lugares bastantes cercanos.

-Bueno ya podemos irnos, Bella-recitó mi madre la frase que tanto le costaba pronunciar-.

Bella asintió y aquello me preocupó más de lo necesario. Se movía como un autómata, comía menos que antes y apenas hacía nada más que mirar un punto en concreto como si viera algo que los demás no podemos ver. Dos semanas de extraño comportamiento, desde que le había dicho aquella frase. Ni siquiera sé porque se la dije si los fantasmas no existen, pero me veía con la obligación de hacerlo, si o si.

Caminos por el aeropuerto mientras a Bella le aparecía en la comisura de los labios una extraña sonrisa que casi rozaba el punto de la locura y sin poder evitarlo, me giré hacia Renée.

-Mamá-murmuré-. ¿Puedes dejarnos un momento a solas?

Renée me miró con extrañeza pero asintió lentamente y desapareció entre el gentío.

Miré a Bella con furia casi con reproche casi con furia.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella?-pregunté con rabia, una rabia que ni yo sabía que podía poseer, al menos delante de mi hermana-.

Bella se giró como si fuera un fantasma y aquella vez me pareció temible, no por ella, sino por su estado, casi catatónico.

-Nada, simplemente tengo un mal presentimiento-susurró con voz ronca-. Lo siento de verdad, hermano, es que no tengo muy buenos presentimientos.

Sentí el olor de Renée acercarse, así que abracé a Bella mientras está recuperaba su estado de siempre.

Después todos nos encaminamos al aeropuerto.

--

(Bella)

Salir de aquel avión que irradiaba calor por todos sus… "poros" fue la tarea más difícil que pude realizar en mi corta vida humana. Ian amenazó con cargarme como si fuera un saco de patatas y mi madre solo podía reír ante tal comentario.

Haciendo uso de todos los recursos que conocía me levanté con un esfuerzo casi titánico y caminé por el pasillo del avión bajo la atenta mirada de mi hermano.

Saqué tímidamente el pie primero, como si fuera un termómetro que medía la temperatura, y no té el frío glacial que hacía fuera, pero me obligué a coger fuerzas y salir después de tres o cuatro amenazas de mi familia.

Recogimos el equipaje, poco de mi parte y de la de mi madre, mucho de parte de Ian que parecía haberse traído el ropero entero. Mi hermano no era pijo ni nada por el estilo, por lo que aquella decisión me tomó con la guardia baja.

Coger el equipaje y salir del aeropuerto se me hizo más eterno todavía.

Cuando salíamos escuchamos el característico sonido de la lluvia que resultaba seductoramente molesto, pero hermoso y un par de coches más abajo distinguimos una figura que se nos acercaba con un par de paraguas en las manos.

-Bella, Ian, Renée-saludó Charlie, mi padre, cuando llegó a nuestro lado-.

-Papá-murmuré mientras me acercaba tímidamente y le abrazaba-.

Charlie es mi padre y estuvo casado con Renée desde muy jóvenes, pero al poco tiempo Renée se fue, porque al igual que yo, no le gustaba este sitio y no podía soportarlo más, además de que el amor que sentía se fue apagando hasta quedar en una bonita amistad.

-Hola Charlie-saludó mi madre, abrazándolo-. Gracias por recogernos.

Parpadee varias intentándome hacer a la incomoda idea de subir al coche de Charlie, pero no me podía quejar.

Dentro de poco estaría de vuelta a Phoenix, lo que no sabía era que ese poco se alargaría más de lo necesario.

El tiempo se ha alargado más de lo necesario, y han pasado os minutos y con ellos las horas, seguidas de los días, dos días.

Llevo dos días en Forks sin apenas salir. Estamos hospedados en la casa de Charlie, Ian y yo, mamá no ha querido molestar al ver la escasez de habitación y ha ido a Port Angeles mientras resolvía aquellos problemas.

Me pasaba las horas aburrida escuchando de vez en cuando música o alguna que otra leyenda de mi hermano.

No sabía como pasar el tiempo y sentía como si algo faltase en mi vida, algo que pudiera llenarla.

-Bella-llamó mi hermano desde el otro lado de la puerta-. Ha llegado Renée.

Abrí los ojos y me encaminé con perezosos pasos hacía la puerta. Cuando la abrí, Ian ya no estaba por lo que supuse que estaría abajo.

Bajé las escaleras con más ánimos y los encontré a todos sentados en el sofá mientras mi madre bebía parsimoniosamente un vaso de agua.

-¡Bella!-exclamó al verme-.

Se levantó con rapidez y vino a abrazarme.

Aquel gesto me cogió por sorpresa, pero no lo rechacé, agradecí aquel gesto.

-Bueno Bella tenemos que volver-dijo con alegría-. Phil ha sido ascendido y tenemos que celebrarlo.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa ancha y alegre en la cara, pero yo sabía que era desdichada al no poder ir con él a todos los viajes que tenía porque, de alguna forma, tenía que cargar conmigo.

Ella no lo diría con esas palabras, ni siquiera lo pensaría. Para ella sería un insultó que dijera tales palabras pero en cierto modo era verdad y yo no quería que arriesgara su felicidad por mi culpa.

Tengo que reconocer que no solo eso era el causante de la desición que estaba a punto de tomar y de la que de alguna forma mi hermano sabía, pero algo en mi corazón me susurraba que haría lo correcto si me quedaba en Forks con Charlie. No solo por la felicidad de mis padres y de mi hermano, sino también por mi felicidad.

-Yo me quedó aquí, mamá-sentencié con palabras firmes y temblorosas-.

La expresión de mi madre pasó de la felicidad a la incredulidad para suavizarse un poco y volver a la comprensión.

-No es por ti, mamá-expliqué-. Es que echaba de menos a Charlie y me gutaría estar más tiempo con él, si me lo permite-le miré por encima del hombro de mi madre donde Charlie mostraba una mezcla de confusión y alegria-. Además tu estarás mejor y podrás ir con Phil a los sitios que quieras, sin sentirte atada a nosotros, sobretodo a mí-miré a Ian, quien asentía con una sonrisa-. Por favor mamá, papá, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? ¿Puedo quedarme en Forks?


	5. Normales

Recogía las cosas una a una con paciencia y desanimo

Recogía las cosas una a una con paciencia y desanimo. Las doblaba y las colocaba lo más lentamente posible quería alargar todo el tiempo posible.

Mi hermano se podría decir que hacía lo mismo solo que escuchaba música a un volumen considerablemente alto, tanto que hacía retumbar las paredes de la casa haciendo que pequeños hilillos de polvo escaparan de las rendijas.

Pese a que había intentado hacerlo lo más lentamente posible conseguí guardarlo todo en menos de veinte minutos, teniendo la esperanza de tardar al menos una hora.

Bajé las escaleras mientras veía a Charlie mirando la televisión con una botella de cerveza sin alcohol.

En la tele ponían un partido de béisbol, pero no me fijé en los equipos que jugaban, ya era bastante mala practicando deportes, por lo que tampoco me interesaban.

Lo único que quería era hablar con Charlie. Avancé los pocos metros que nos separaban y me senté a su lado en el sofá.

-Gracias, Charlie-susurré-.

Con aquellas palabras capté por completo su atención ya que quedo sorprendido y parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Por qué?-su desconcierto me hizo esbozar una sonrisa-.

-Por dejarnos vivir contigo un tiempo-respondí con sencillez-.

Charlie hizo aparecer una amable sonrisa.

Renée había vuelto a Phoenix a reencontrarse con Phil, quien seguramente la echaría de menos. Phil le daría la gran noticia por segunda vez consecutiva y seguramente saldrían a cenar para celebrarlo.

Ian y yo estaríamos en contacto con mi madre por e-mail. Estaba segura de que no era muy buena idea, pues si mi madre no recibía una respuesta rápidamente se ponía nerviosa y en eso compadecía a Phil, pero hasta cierto punto.

Lo único malo era que en mi habitación solo tenía un ordenador viejo que iba a la velocidad de un caracol y la conexión a Internet era terrible.

Otro cosa que tenía que conseguir era un coche, o dos, sobre el cual Ian había insistido en comprarlos él, aunque yo aún lo persuadía para que desechara tal idea.

Algo en que había cambiado la casa, era que tenía otra habitación un poco más grande que la mía, pero es un dato casi invisible, que había en el fondo del pasillo para que mi hermano encontrara la comodidad y privacidad necesaria.

Charlie ya había movido algunos papeles para que en menos de tres días ya pudiéramos ir al instituto de Forks.

**-Charlie ya está moviendo algunos papeles para que en menos de tres días vayamos al instituto-le dije a Ian-.**

**Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de horror y me miró como si fuera un demonio personal traído de su propio infierno y que venía a atormentarlo.**

**-¿Puedes repetirlo?-preguntó asustado-. Creo que no lo he escuchado bien.**

**-No necesito repetirlo-suspiré-, sobretodo si lo has escuchado perfectamente.**

**-No, yo creo que no-negó-. ¿Cómo es eso de **_**VAYAMOS **_**se supone que basta con que vayas tú.**

**Suspiré sonoramente. A veces, Ian era más infantil que un niño de cinco años y eso que ya tenía sus décadas de inmortalidad.**

**-Aquí no tienes excusas-expliqué-. Charlie no sabe que eres un vampiro, en Forks apenas sale el sol, y todo el mundo ya debe de saber que dos huéspedes de casi la misma edad se han ido a vivir con Charlie-enumeré-. Si no vas, levantarás sospechas.**

**Ian suspiró con cansancio.**

**-Me sé las materias de memoria, Bella-añadió- además eso también supone comer comida humana, es decir, tierra y...**

Sonreí y volví a la realidad después de recordar la pequeña conversación con mi hermano.

-¡Bella!-exclamaron-.

Boté en mi asiento del sobresalto pero no le di mayor importancia.

Alcé los ojos y me encontré con unos dorados intensos mirando con firmeza.

-¿Puedes venir un momento?- preguntó mi hermano-.

Sabiendo que no tenía otra respuesta que sí me levanté y le seguí hasta la cocina.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?-interrogué-.

-Mañana es lunes-asentí sabiendo que no era una pregunta-, por lo que podemos ir a comprar un par de coches-fui a replicar pero no me dio tiempo, pues Ian comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de su explicación-. Nada de chatarras, unos buenos coches, además creo que tendrás que hacer algo de compra, en la nevera apenas hay nada y te puedo acompañar.

Cuando mencionó la comida miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las siete. Me olvidé de lo que le iba a decir a mi hermano como réplica y caminando apresuradamente llegué al salón.

-Char… Papá…

No me dio tiempo a acabar. El timbre me interrumpió. Caminé hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta.

Delante de mi había un hombre con un par de pizzas en las manos que me miraba con prisa apremiante. No estando segura de si era para nosotros le pedí un poco tiempo y caminé con rapidez hacía el vestíbulo donde estaba mi padre sacando un par de billetes.

-Si yo he pedido las pizzas-respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa-. Era tarde y es tu primer día aquí no creo que te apetezca cocinar.

Asentí, cogí el dinero que me ofrecía Charlie y volví a abrir la puerta pagando al pizzero.

No nos demoramos y en cuanto puse la mesa vinieron como pajaros al pienso algo que me hizo reír favorablemente.

La cara forzada que tenía mi hermano no tenía precio, pero aquella sonrisa de tonto que ponía le daba un aire infantil y de sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que, en parte, me hacía gracia, aún sabiendo de que no nos podemos reir de las desgracias ajenas, sobretodo si eres una autentica patosa que se cae caminando por una superficie vergonzosamente lisa.

Cuando acabamos Ian y yo fregamos los pocos cubiertos sucios cada cual pensando en sus cosas.

Salir para comprar un coche no es que fuera la ilusión de mi vida pero inexplicablemente una sensación de nerviosismo recorrió mi barriga. Estaba nerviosa por algo que no me gustaba hacer, aunque la idea de tener mi propio coche era tan apetitosa como depredador para un vampiro.

En menos de cinco minutos toda la cocina estaba en orden mientras se escuchaban los murmullos de la televisión provenientes del salón.

Ian se sentó en la cocina y yo quise imitarle pero el sueño me atacó por sorpresa obligándome a querer cerrar los ojos.

No esperé a desmayarme y darme en la cabeza, aunque Ian hubiera parado el golpe. Reaccioné deprisa y me despedí de él con una suave inclinación de cabeza que entendió perfectamente pues me devolvió el saludo.

En el salón repetí el mismo proceso solo que esta vez tuve que tardar más al tener que emplear las palabras con Charlie, pero tampoco se alargó extensamente.

-Buenas noches, Charlie.

Fue suficiente, más que suficiente.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

Su respuesta era tranquila y alegre.

Subí los peldaños de la escalera y entré en mi antigua habitación. Con aquellas cortinas amarillentas, el viejo escritorio de madera y, el lugar donde antes había una cuna, una cama.

Recogí mis enseres de aseo y me refugié en el baño.

Cepillarme los dientes me costó más que de costumbre pues mis ojos se cerraban inconscientemente. Quise darme prisa por lo que me los cepillé deprisa y fuerte para darle más eficacia a aquel proceso de limpieza dental.

Me metí en la ducha mientras el agua me despejaba un poquito más y donde encontré la paz de una buena ducha caliente. No sé que será la felicidad pero tendría que ser algo parecido a esto, porque después de un día donde el helado viento y las bajas temperaturas eran tus acompañantes del día a día entumecía demasiado, hasta el punto de que tuve la estúpida sensación de que me había vuelto aún más torpe.

El agua caliente resbalaba por mi piel y me da aquella sensación de relajación que sentimos todos algunas veces cuando te alejas de la realidad y crees que todos los problemas son lejanos.

La ducha no duró más de diez minutos y con el pelo chorreando y con algunas gotas adheridas a mi cuerpo salí de la ducha envuelta en la toalla. No me tomé la molestia de mirarme al espejo, pero me sequé y me puse el pijama: un pantalón chándal y una camiseta llena de agujeros. No es que fuera mucho pero era cómodo para dormir, muy cómodo.

Volví a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Tumbarme en la cama fue el siguiente paso, un paso que no me costó nada, pues mi agotamiento era mayor de lo que pensaba.

Aquella noche soñé que estaba corriendo por las calles de Forks. Mi atuendo era extraño, sobretodo porque era una ropa que yo nunca había llevado, y que no estaba en mi armario, ni siquiera en la parte más oscura.

No parecía que fuera yo quien se moviera sino otra persona y yo solo me hubiese introducido en su mente para ver lo que ocurría, saber lo que iba a ocurrir.

Constantemente no paraba de mirar hacia atrás y solo podía correr, mientras el aire congelaba cada partícula de mi ser. Las ropas mojadas se adherían a un cuerpo, que no era mío. El frío apenas se sentía, pero si el miedo y la sensación de encontrar una muerte cercana.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve forzada a mirar bajo aquella espesa lluvia, ni con cuantas farolas había chocado ya, pero cuando doblé una esquina caí al suelo. No sabía cual era la causa, pero al levantar la vista mi corazón latió aceleradamente.

Unos ojos borgoña me miraban con picardía y burla mientras sonreía. No distinguir sus detalles faciales, ni el color del pelo, solo sus ojos que brillaban como rubíes entre la oscuridad que reinaba más que nunca. Lo que estaba claro era que ese ser era un vampiro

Aquella escena me era familiar.

Intenté retroceder mientras la sonrisa de aquel vampiro se ensanchaba. No retrocedí demasiado pues me agarró del tobillo y con la otra mano me cogió y me levantó.

Mirarle a los ojos no me servía de mucho. Sentía mis pies temblar, sentía que iba a morir o la persona dueña de ese cuerpo.

Con un gesto casi invisible clavó sin piedad sus colmillos en mi garganta mientras un dolor atroz me invadió por cada fibra de mi ser.

Abrí los ojos con brusquedad al tiempo de que, en un acto reflejo, ponía la mano en mi cuello. Estaba intacto, ningún signo de herida.

Volví a acomodar mi cabeza en la almohada, mientras la lluvia seguía tocando aquella canción tan característica y el inquietante silbido del viento me tocaba una orquesta.

**Bueno aquí teneis el… ¿5? Bueno el siguiente capítulo. Siento mucho que en los anteriores caps. No os escribiera nada por esos fantásticos comentarios que me escribís tods, pero estoy más acostumbrada a escribir en el foro. **

**Gracias a Mari-Cullen, nonblondes, Cagalli, bellacullenss, Edith, ediyu, konii, carotwilight, elisabeth weasly cullen, adri cullen, 3rill, Franshquiquis, eliey y diana. **

**Gracias por leer mi fic y aguantar mis ideas:P. **

**Besos y que os vaya bien.**

**Vampiro dark.**


	6. Tres vampiros más

Me levanté con dificultad mientras intentaba recordar aquella pesadilla que me había mantenido en vela

Me levanté con dificultad mientras intentaba recordar aquella pesadilla que me había mantenido en vela. Hubiera apostado mi dedo meñique a que todo había sido por culpa del viento y la incesante lluvia, y no lo habría perdido.

Lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al baño para lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes.

Cuando me lavé la cara me miré al espejo intentando encontrar alguna extraña herida en mi cuello pero seguía igual que antes.

Me cepillé el pelo que parecía haberse rebelado por aquella mala noche. Me lo cepillé con paciencia intentando ganar tiempo aunque sabía que era algo inútil pues estaría desenredado en unos diez minutos.

Mi pequeña "predicción" se cumplió y como ya había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer y por desgracia no podía quedarme en el baño encerrada pues Ian acabaría por echar la puerta abajo cuando perdiera la paciencia, salí.

Entré en mi habitación donde Ian miraba al exterior por la ventana. Me uní a él con la esperanza de que el sol hubiera salido y yo no me viera obligada a tener que comprar un coche.

ME llevé una decepción al ver que las nubes tapaban el ardiente Sol, condenándome aún más.

-Veo que tienes muchas ganas de ir-su tono de burla no se me pasó por alto-.

-Claro-dije con sarcasmo-. Anda, vete, que tengo que vestirme.

-¡Si, señor!-exclamó con un soldado y despareciendo casi al instante-.

Reí para mis adentros y rebusqué en el armario hasta que encontré una blusa negra y la conjunté con unos vaqueros y unas convers negras. Dejé mi pelo suelto y bajé a la cocina.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Ian sobresaltando a Charlie que estaba tomándose un café-.

-Buenos días papá-saludé con educación-.

Caminé hacia un estante y cogí los cereales, la leche y un bol.

Ian no paraba de mirar cada gesto que hacía con impaciencia y disgusto; sin embargo, yo me tomé mi calma para acabarme el desayuno.

-Bueno, adiós chicos. Espero que encontréis unos buenos coches-se despidió Charlie-.

-Gracias-agradecimos al unísono-. Que te vaya bien en el trabajo-añadí yo-.

Pasados diez minutos de la salida de Charlie acabé mi desayuno llevándome la última cucharada a la boca, mientras Ian sonreía satisfecho. Le devolví la sonrisa y fregué los platos mientras me reunía a su lado.

-¿Ya estás?-preguntó como si hubiera ocurrido un milagro-.

-Si, preparada para mi tortura-respondí con sinceridad.

-Exagerada-susurró con voz apenas audible-.

Queriendo pasar por todo aquello rápidamente caminé hacia la entrada y cogí mi abrigo. Ian ya abría la puerta y salía al exterior.

-¿Donde iremos a comprarlos?-pregunté curiosa-.

-A Port Angeles-contestó dejándome de piedra-.

-Pero eso está a una hora en coche-repliqué-. ¿Cómo demonios supones que iremos?

Esperaba cualquier respuesta: que ya tenía un coche, que me libraría de ir a comprar otro, que iríamos en taxi o en bus, pero no la chorrada que se le acababa de ocurrir.

-Corriendo-explicó-.

Bufé exasperada.

-Aunque corriésemos tardaríamos un día entero-expliqué-. Además, ¿tengo que recordarte que me pasa cuando camino por una superficie lisa?

-Tonta, Bella-río-. Tú no vas a correr.

-¿Ah no?-pregunté confusa-.

Ahora si estaba hecha un lío y de haber tenido todas mis neuronas en funcionamiento habría averiguado enseguida a que se refería.

-**Yo** seré quien corra-explicó-.

De repente una bombillita se encendió en lo más oscura de mi cerebro y comprendí el significado de sus palabras.

Era una facultad que poseían los vampiros. Corrían a una velocidad increíble creo que incluso podían llegar a correr como un coche, sobretodo los vampiros especialmente rápidos e Ian lo era, porque yo ya había visto un par de vampiros y ninguno se igualaba a su velocidad.

-¿¡Estás loco!?-exclamé con voz chillona agradeciendo que la casa estuviera tan apartada de las demás-. Eso está en contra de las reglas-añadí más levemente.

-No exactamente, Bella-replicó con un suspiro-. Las reglas dicen que los humanos no deben saber que existimos y cuando corro no se me ve, Bella.

-Pero, ¿qué pasara cuando lleguemos?-pregunté preocupada-. ¿Dónde piensas "frenar"?

-Pues en un sitio donde apenas pase gente-contestó con sencillez-. Venga, sube y deja de buscarle pegas a todo-dijo mientras señalaba su espalda-.

Negué con la cabeza. No quería que por mi culpa le ocurriera algo a Ian, no podía correr ese riesgo. Retrocedí un paso cosa que le alertó.

-No seas tonta-rió-. No va a pasar nada.

Volví a negar. Ian suspiró y me cogió en brazos mientras yo intentaba deshacerme de él, pero era más fuerte que yo y salí perdiendo.

Al instante me encontraba observando como los árboles pasaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, claro que no eran ellos los que se movían sino nosotros. No me sentía mareada, como me ocurría en un principio, sino que cada vez que lo hacía me sentía más libre de lo que se podía permitir y sentía los problemas lejanos mientras escuchaba el silbido del viento, solo que esta vez lo único que me molestaba era el frío viento que azotaba mi cara, hecho que Ian no sentía.

Cuarenta agradables minutos había durado nuestro viaje mientras Ian paraba en una calle increíblemente desierta. Y cuándo pude volver a tocar los pies en el suelo me resbalé. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero el característico olor de mi hermano me invadió y comprendí que me había cogido a tiempo, pero sin querer me hice una herida en la mano con una piedra algo puntiaguda.

Volví a abrirlos y alcé los ojos, pero él no me miraba a mí. Miraba por encima de mi hombro y gruñía considerablemente, mientras me cogía con más fuerza. No podía mirar bien, pero si que me comencé a sentir mareada cuando el claustrofóbico olor a sangre invadió mi olfato. Arrugué la nariz y pensé que Ian se intentaba controlar por el olor a sangre, pero luego no me concuerdo, porque me había hecho heridas más graves otras veces y nunca pareció molesto por el olor, se podía controlar a la perfección, ni siquiera sus ojos cambiaban de color.

Entonces olores diferentes, pero parecidos, llegaron a mí y comprendí que no estábamos solos. Intenté controlarme, pero el olor a sangre me comenzó a marear.

-Respira hondo, concéntrate en otra cosa, no huelas la sangre-me recordó Ian mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo-.

No se que pasaba, mi vista se nublaba, pero seguí las indicaciones de mi hermano y comencé a rememorar canciones, mientras el olor a sangre desaparecía de mi olfato.

Después Ian me dejó en el suelo y por fin pude alzar la vista ante nosotros se alzaban tres espléndidos vampiros, todos con la mirada oscurecida.

Habían dos chicos y una chica. Los chicos eran opuestos completamente. Uno tenía el pelo castaño y era grande y con músculos pronunciados, mientras que el otro era de pelo cobrizo y parecía menos corpulento que el otro, aunque no me dejé engañar por sus apariencias. La chica por el contrario tenía rasgos de duendecillo y era menuda. De su pelo negro salían mechones que apuntaban a lados diferentes.

Los tres eran cautivadoramente hermosos, a la vez de que tenían los ojos dorados, pero el que captó mi atención fue, sobretodo, el de pelo cobrizo, al que miré con mirada profunda y curiosa, pero al ver que estaba mirándome giré bruscamente la cara mientras sentía la sangre subir hasta mis mejillas y teñirlas de rojo. Aún me sentía grogui pero intenté prestar atención a la conversación y en cuanto el mareo pasase intervendría.

-Aléjate de esa humana-gruñó el de pelo castaño-.

-No tengo que alejarme de ella, sino él-mi hermano señaló con oscuros ojos al de pelo cobrizo mientras le enseñaba los dientes-. Si la suelto se abalanzará sobre ella y tú lo sabes, duendecilla.

El de pelo castaño miró a la duendecilla y esta asintió dándole la razón a Ian.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabemos que no te abalanzaras sobre ella?-añadió la chica-. No parece que su olor te afecte o es que acaso vas a matarla.

Mi mente se iba alejando poco y sentía los ojos cerrarse. Los gruñidos no cesaban, se escuchaban más profundamente y yo tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos Ian no estuviera a mi lado, o saber que nunca los volvería a abrir aunque este último no me importaba demasiado si no fuera por Charlie y por Renée.

En un acto reflejo antes de cerrar los ojos agarre con fuerza la camisa de mi hermano, como pidiéndole que no me separara de él y me dejé llevar por la oscuridad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ya escuchaba voces a mi alrededor pero aún no podía abrir los ojos. Me sentía en calma, en paz conmigo misma. Las voces cada vez se escuchaban más alto pareciendo querer interrumpir mi calma.

-Se despertará en unos veintinueve segundos-dijo una voz alegre que distinguí como la de aquella duendecilla-.

No entendí la causa de que dijera eso. Al principio seguí en calma pero luego mi ritmo cardíaco comenzó a acelerarse estruendosamente. ¡Ian! No podía dejar de pensar en eso y en lo que le podía haber pasado.

Intenté aguzar mejor el oído para ver si distinguía su voz. Silencio, eso fue lo que recibí a cambio, silencio. Me debatí en aquel enorme y tranquilo océano comenzándome a quedar sin aire. Intenté moverme pero no pude.

Una luz comenzó a infiltrarse por las rendijas de mis ojos. Parpadee varias veces, primero poco a poco y luego abrí los ojos por completo.

La duendecilla me miraba con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras sus brillantes dientes resplandecían. Intenté retroceder, pero me di cuenta de que alguien me tenía agarrada. Mi corazón aumentó la velocidad y me giré lentamente para encontrarme con unos ojos dorados.

No eran de Ian, sino de aquel vampiro fortachón de antes. Me di cuenta de que estábamos sentados pero no pude distinguir el sitio.

No veía a Ian, ni al chico de pelo cobrizo por ninguna parte, así que supuse que no serían malas personas algo me lo decía, aunque no pude evitar intentar apartarme de aquel vampiro con rapidez y torpeza.

-Hola, yo soy Alice-dijo la chica-. Y el es Emmet-añadió señalando al de pelo castaño que me saludó con la mano-. El de pelo cobrizo se llama Edward. Somos la familia Cullen…

-¿Dónde está I…, el vampiro que me acompañaba?-pregunté interrumpiéndola-.

-Dijo que quería hablar en privado con Edward-respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Tranquila, volverá pronto.

La respuesta me sorprendió haciéndome sentir ridícula. Intenté evitar que un nuevo flujo de sangre subiera a mis mejillas pero el esfuerzo fue en vano. En menos de dos segundos sentía el caliente líquido ascender hasta mi cara y situarse cómodamente en mis mejillas.

Me fijé con más detenimiento en el lugar donde me encontraba. Artísticos cuadros de comidas creativas colgaban en las blancas paredes. LA habitación tenía en el centro una mesa, ya servida con un único plato de raviolis, y en los costados descansaban dos sofás negros. En uno estaba sentado Emmet y en el brazo izquierdo del sofá la vampiresa Alice con una sonrisa radiante como un sol. En el otro había como una centésima de bolsas de diferentes tiendas de lujo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de la desconfiada atención que ponía en el plato que había encima de la mesa se excusaron.

-Pensamos que tendrías hambre-dijo Emmet-. Tu hermano dijo que te encantaban las pastas, así que pedimos eso para ti.

No respondí, me seguía mostrando reacia, pero me trataban con tanta amabilidad que me hacían sentir la mala cuando ni siquiera sabía en que bando estaban situados ellos.

Me senté en el lugar donde descansaba el humeante plato de raviolis y me metí uno en la boca mientras sentía una explosión de setas dentro ella. Estaban deliciosos por lo que prontamente, y viendo pasado el peligro de un posible envenenamiento, pinché otro y me lo llevé a la boca, una vez más.

Cuando ya llevaba comido poco más de medio plato la puerta se abrió y un alegre Ian la cruzó. Enseguida giró la cabeza hacía mi y nos quedamos unos segundos sosteniendo la mirada del otro, hablando con los ojos.

-Un placer conoceros-añadió Ian-. Pero Bella tendrá que hacerlo más tarde. Se nos ha hecho más tarde lo previsto.

Me levanté y me reuní con él, no sin antes coger mi chaqueta. Me despedí de todos excepto de Edward, que no dio señales de vida, al no aparecer. Alice me dijo para quedar algún día para ir de compras y le respondí con un posible si, aunque odiara las compras por completo. Emmet me revolvió el cabello y me estrujo, más que abrazó, mientras me decía un cálido adiós. Ian solo se despidió con un inclinamiento de la cabeza y me guió por la salida del… ¿restaurante?

Afuera un par de coches me llamaron especialmente la atención. Uno era un Mustang negro y el otro un precioso Audi azul oscuro, casi negro. Aquel me llamó en especial la atención porque era el coche que siempre había querido tener desde pequeña.

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunté a mi hermano con falso tono de enojo, al ver que nos dirigíamos a ellos-.

-Nuestros coches-respondió con una sonrisa-.

-Bastaba con uno-repliqué aunque agradecí tener el mío propio-.

-Ya, pero también pensé en los días cuando me fuera de caza-explicó-. ¿Cómo irías al instituto sino?

Arrugué la frente al ver que tenía razón.

-Esta bien, has ganado-repliqué-. Solo por esta vez-añadí-.

-Venga te hecho una carrera-soltó de repente mientras me lanzaba las llaves-. ¿Qué?-dijo cuando captó mi mirada reprochante-.

-No pienso echarte una carrera. Venga, volvamos ya a casa que estoy cansada-añadí-.

-¡Aguafiestas!-dijo haciendo un puchero que partió mi corazón, metafóricamente hablando-.

Entre risas y chistes subimos cada uno a su propio coche y mientras encendía el motor, no me di cuenta de que unos ojos borgoña me miraban desde el parabrisas derecho.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

¿Les ha gustado? ¿Quién será ese ser que la habrá mirado? No lo se yo, así que dudo que lo sepais vosotrs XDXDXDXD.

Bueno espero que este tambien os haya gustado y seguid con los fantasticos rewievs que dejais animan mucho de verdad.

Besos,

Vampire Dark


	7. Instituto, dulce Instituto

Mi primer día de institutora había llegado, bueno aquí en Forks, y los nervios no paraban de atacarme

Mi primer día de instituto había llegado, bueno aquí en Forks, y los nervios no paraban de atacarme. Sentía los dedos débiles y temblorosos, incluso sentía un leve movimiento en las piernas por la cercanía de la hora de salida.

Miré mi rostro en el espejo y me fijé en la pronunciación de mis ojeras, señal de que no había tenido muy buena noche. No queriendo parecer un zombi o, en este caso, un vampiro, me obligué a poner un poco de color para esconderlas y a la vez que no pareciera que estaba maquillada. Sorprendentemente, pese a mi poca práctica en el maquillaje no hubo rastro alguno de las ojeras ni de la leve capa de polvo que me había puesto.

Salí del baño con un suspiro intentando hacer un simulacro mental de lo que ocurriría al llegar. Odiaba ser la nueva en algo. Todas las miradas se concentraban en tu persona y apenas tenías intimidad mientras todas las miradas siguieran avasallándote, aunque el colmo de los colmos era que al ir con mi hermano Ian, y por la gran hermosura que destilaban los vampiros hacía los humanos, más de una chica intentaría utilizarme como vía de acercamiento a él.

**-Pues mándalas a todas a la mierda-dijo mi hermano cuando le expliqué la situación-.**

**Estábamos en mi habitación hablando sobre el día que nos esperaría mañana y las locas hormonas que tendríamos que soportar los dos, y yo por su culpa.**

**-No puedo hacer eso, Ian-repliqué enfadada por su respuesta-.**

**-¿Por qué?-preguntó como si fuera alguien que carecía de cerebro-.**

**-Porque quiero ganar amigas, no enemigas-expliqué-. Y porque, aunque tú no lo conozcas, hay algo que se llama educación-añadí con desespero-. **

**Aunque había dicho eso, no me preocupaba lo más mínimo. Lo que deseaba era volver a ver a los Cullen: a Alice, a Emmet y al chico de pelo cobrizo, Edward.**

**-Me parece que a ti no te preocupa demasiado que las chicas se acerquen a ti como moscas para saber más de mi-dijo con falsa superioridad-. Lo que tú quieres es volver a ver a los Cullen, volver a ver a Edward, ¿me equivoco?**

"_**NO**_**" gritó mi fuero interior en aquel momento. **

**-Si-dije sabiendo que mentía, mientras sentía el recorrido tan característico que hacía mi sangre al subir a mis mejillas-. Si, si te equivocas, porque no quiero tener a un montón de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas al ver un vampiro que destila sex-appeal por todos sus poros-le expliqué con un gesto de tortura en mi cara-. Además, ni siquiera sé si ellos irán al instituto de Forks, o si irán a algún instituto-añadí para mí más que para él-.**

**-Es decir que si tienes esperanza de verlos-resumió mi hermano-.**

**Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente mientras comprendía que le había dado una información confidencial y que ni siquiera iba destinada a él, mientras sentía aún el vergonzoso rubor de mis mejillas.**

**-No se si deberías acercarte a él, Bella-susurró con tristeza-.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Es peligroso? –pregunté-.**

**-Más o menos-respondió-. **

**-Lo dudo, ¿sabes?-respondí enfadada-.**

**-¿Crees conocer a los vampiros, Bella?-exigió Ian con un deje de reproche-.**

**-Si-mi única palabra como respuesta y estuvo llena de valor, pese a que Ian me miraba como si de un momento al otro saltaría sobre mi cuello sin remordimientos ni consciencia-.**

**-Pues no tienes ni idea-dicho esto salió de la habitación-.**

**No lo volví a ver hasta que quedaban menos de veinte segundos para la llegada de Charlie y me miró con ferocidad y subió las escaleras con pasos ágiles y silenciosos mientras yo acababa de poner la mesa, esta vez para dos personas.**

Sonreí con tristeza, y por supuesto que después fui a pedirle perdón, porque aunque no lo quise reconocer hasta más tarde me di cuenta de que no sabía nada de los vampiros y que mi comportamiento había sido estúpido y poco profesional, en el sentido de hermana.

Regresé a mi cuarto y recogí la maleta, ya preparada desde la noche pasada al ver que no podía conciliar el sueño, y bajé las escaleras a pasos normales y torpes.

No como no me di cuenta, pero estaba en medio de la cocina mientras el bol con los cereales y la leche, ya dentro, descansaba sin ninguna perturbación a que me los comiera. Miré a mi alrededor y no había rastro de Charlie, quien ya se debería de haber ido, ni de Ian que tampoco estaba.

Me senté en una de las sillas y dejé la maleta a un lado. Me llevé la primera cucharada a la boca y descubrí con disgusto que los cereales ya estaban blandos, hecho que me hacía entender que se habían marchado desde hacía bastante. Llevándome otra cucharada a la boca miré el reloj que apuntaba las 7.30. Rápidamente me acabe los cereales que quedaban en menos de tres minutos y cogí la mochila, saliendo lo más rápido que mis torpes pies me permitían, por la puerta cerrándola con llave tras de mi.

Afuera la lluvia acariciaba cada cosa a su alcance mojándolo todo y dejando pequeños charcos cada siete pasos. No intenté observar el verde que inundaba cada milímetro de algo, que por naturaleza debería ser marrón, como los árboles, el suelo,…

Me puse la capucha de la chaqueta y recorrí la corta distancia que me separaba de mi coche chapoteando. Rebusqué en mis bolsillos esperando encontrar las llaves antes de que entrara en hipotermia, pero cuando mis dedos apenas la habían acariciado un silencioso motor me hizo levantar la cabeza.

A escasos centímetros de mi había aparcado un mustang negro que rugía débilmente, era un sonido casi insonoro. La ventanilla se abrió y la voz de mi hermano llenó por completo mi sentido del oído.

-Bella, anda sube-dijo, haciéndose escuchar por encima del sonido de la lluvia-.

No puse pegas, a pesar de que temía su forma de conducir, el simple hecho de tener que compartir asiento con él, en un coche que él conducía me aterraba hasta el punto de darme un infarto. Los demás siempre me habían llamado exagerada pero eso era porque no conocían a mi hermano lo suficientemente bien.

Pero aquello era un caso especial, ya que llegábamos tarde, bueno yo, él se había tomado la molestia de venir a buscarme.

Subí dentro reconfortándome al sentir el aire caliente dar de lleno en mi cara. Me senté y vi la velocidad con la que Ian encendía el motor y cambiaba de marcha. De nuevo los árboles, y las casas, se volvieron borrosos a nuestro paso.

Llegamos al aparcamiento del único instituto de Forks, en menos de diez minutos. Las plazas apenas estaban llenas, había algún que otro coche cada cierta plaza, y poca cosa más. Ian aparcó en un lugar cualquiera y apagó el motor. Bajamos al unísono y nos dirigimos, sin mediar palabra, a la administración.

Cuando llegamos frente al primer edificio pensé ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto? ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?

Con un rotulo que rezaba: Oficina Principal, no me cupo la menor duda de que íbamos por buen camino.

En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se concentraron en la persona que tenía a mi lado mientras recorría, con descaro mal disimulado, de arriba abajo, con la mirada, a mi hermano.

A duras penas, a lo mejor por la amenazante mirada que este le dirigió, o porque consideró que su descaro había sobrepasado muchos límites, posó su mirada en mí y un brillo de reconocimiento surgió de la nada. Nos esperaba, en cierto modo, todos nos esperaban, todos sabían quienes eran los chicos nuevos, los dos hijos del jefe de policía, Charlie Swan. "Cotillas" dijo una vocecita que no sabía ni que existía, pero a la que le daba toda la razón. LA gente era muy cotilla la mayoría de veces, pero en este pueblo donde apenas había gente y donde todos sabían los nombres de todos, las noticias volarían como un rayo.

-¿En que les puedo ayudar?-preguntó con voz chillona-.

-Somos Ian e Isabella Swan-le informé-.

-Por supuesto-dijo con una tonta sonrisa formada en su cara-.

Nos dio la espalda para rebuscar en sus documentos lo que gustaba, hasta que al fin, en aquel montón apilado de cualquier forma, encontró lo que buscaba.

-Bueno, aquí tengo el horario de vuestras clases y dos planos del instituto.

Trajo varias cartillas al mostrador para enseñárnoslas. Repasó todas nuestras clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, nos entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviéramos al finalizar las clases. Nos dedicó una sonrisa y nos dijo que esperaba que nos gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible, Ian solo la miró.

Cuando salimos vimos una enorme fila de coches entrando ya al instituto, pero ningún pareció reparar en nosotros, de momento.

Volvimos al coche para no atraer miradas y nos pusimos a comprobar el horario que nos habían dado. Definitivamente tenía suerte, aunque muy poca. Me había tocado, solo, Trigonometría con él y eso me animaba. No es que no quisiese estar con él, pero había cosas que tenía que entender y una de ellas era que me merecía un descanso, y él era tan protector con respecto a mi patosería que me agobiaba.

Levanté la vista esperando que no estuviéramos rodeados de un grupo de estudiantes femeninas con las hormonas disparadas, pero mis ojos se iluminaron al ver a cierto número de personas caminando hacía nosotros. Distinguí a tres, pero a los otros dos no. Supuse que serían los gemelos Hale. Rosalie y Jasper.

Todos caminaban de una manera cautivadora y elegante. Ninguno era menos hermoso que el otro, ninguno poseía más misterio que el otro, todos eran simplemente… perfectos.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto segundos después de que mi hermano hiciera lo mismo. Apenas mi pie rozó el suelo Alice estaba delante de mí, empujándome, para que fuera a conocer al resto de sus hermanos.

Ian, no se quedó, simplemente los miró, sobretodo a Rosalie, con mirada furiosa y profirió un pequeño gruñido. Luego desapareció entre el gentío.

-Tendreis que disculparle -les dije avergonzada-. No es la primera experiencia que tenemos con vampiros y ninguna ha sido buena.

-No pasa nada-rió Alice-. Venga, Bella, hay que presentarte a la familia, sobretodo si dentro de poco formaras parte de…

-¡Alice!-gruñó el de pelo cobrizo… Edward-.

-Perdón-se disculpó-. Bueno, esta es Rosalie-señaló a la rubia que perfectamente sobrepasaba en cuerpo y cara a cualquier modelo de las pasarelas o revistas-, es la novia de Emmet, bueno este año se volverán a casar-explicó-. Y este-señaló a un rubio alto y casi tan corpulento como Emmet-, es Jasper, mi novio.

Ninguno de los dos se adelantó a saludarme y yo tampoco hice el gesto, mi mirada solo seguía al chico de pelo cobrizo que miraba a Alice como si se estuviera comunicando con ella. Jasper no parecía odiarme porque me dirigió una cálida sonrisa, todo lo contrario que Rosalie, que me miraba como si fuera un demonio.

-Bueno Bella-murmuró Alice-, ¿qué clase te toca?

-Pues…-miré mi plano-, Literatura**. (No estoy segura de si era esa ya que **

**en el libro no lo mencionaba pero **

**como **

**aparecían listas de libros supuse que **

**sería esta)**

-Genial-dijo sin levantar la voz, pero con el mismo tono lleno de alegría-. Aunque a mi no me toca, que lástima. Espero que coincidamos en alguna, sino soy capaz de sobornar a la Oficina Principal para que me deje ir a una, al menos, contigo.

Sonreí con alegría. Parecía una chica tan simpática, y yo nunca había tenido una amiga, al menos, no de verdad.

-Vamos está en el edificio 3-murmuró-. Te acompaño.

Dejé que me llevara y no opuse resistencia.

-Adiós Bella-gritó Emmet-.

Estaba claro que me esperaba un largo día, entre presentación y presentación, aunque lo peor aun no había llegado.

**Espero que os haya gustado y perdon por la tardanza, agradecimientos a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que la leen.**

**Besos**


	8. Integración

Mi primer día de institutora había llegado, bueno aquí en Forks, y los nervios no paraban de atacarme

**Dios mío, el tiempo pasa volando y ya estamos en vacaciones. Lo peor, es que no he actualizado.**** 1000 disculpas.**

……………………

Las clases fueron lentas y aburridas, seguidas por el mismo procedimiento: presentarme delante de mis compañeros y sonreír.

Ningún profesor parecía querer tener piedad conmigo, y entre firmas de comprobantes y cambios de clases, solo pude aburrirme. La única clase que me divirtió extremadamente fue Cálculo, que sorprendentemente me tocaba con Alice.

Trigonometría, para mi desgracia, me tocaba con Ian. Y los cuchicheos de los estudiantes al saber que éramos de la misma familia se hicieron escuchar, cuando Ian posó su mirada en todas las chicas de la clase que hiperventilaron enseguida. ¡Malditas hormonas adolescentes!

Por mucho que se lo reproché, a Ian no pareció importarle y se sentó gustoso en el sitio que le proponía el profesor.

Yo me senté detrás de Ian, y cada vez que el profesor se ponía a explicar era avasallada por preguntas que, como no, tenían la intención de conocer mejor a mi hermano, quien por desgracia, hablaba animadamente con las dos chicas que tenía a los lados y sonreía seductoramente. Éstas, aunque se veían un poco intimidadas, le prestaban atención y de vez en cuando le preguntaban cosas a él como, cual era su cantante preferido o su tipo de chica ideal.

Y así llegó la hora de comer. Recogí las cosas con rapidez y antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia la puerta, una voz me detuvo.

-¿Eres Isabella Swan?-la voz era tímida, pero a la vez segura de si misma.

Solté una maldición y me giré con la mejor sonrisa que podía poner. Fue realmente falsa, pero al menos la chica no se dio cuenta de este pequeño detalle.

-Si, soy yo-asentí.

-¿Te apetecería venir a comer con mi grupo de amigos?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si, claro que si… ee…

-Jessica-completó ella.

Entre palabras y preguntas sueltas que no tenían sentido salimos de la clase.

Los pasillos estaban abarrotados y todo el mundo iba a su rollo.

Un pequeño grupo de chicas pasó corriendo y riendo, para juntarse con otro que estaba parado y riendo tontamente.

Cuando pasé por su lado pude distinguir a Ian entre ellas. Me detuve sin dar señales a Jessica y le miré.

-¿Puedes esperarme un momento, Jessica?-pregunté.

-Claro.

Se apartó un poco y se quedó pegada a una columna, mientras una chica de aspecto tímido pasaba por mi lado y me dedicaba una sonrisa para después reunirse a hablar con Jessica.

Tragué saliva y empujé con delicadeza a las chicas, que emitían gruñidos de rabia y conseguí agarrar la muñeca de mi hermano.

Este me miró desaprobadoramente, pero les pidió a las chicas que le esperaran un momento y me siguió enfadado.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-pregunté enfadada.

-Integrarme-fue su única respuesta-.

-¿No se suponía que tú pasabas de todo esto, Ian?

-Si, pero la gente cambia, Isabella-le miré con reproche cuando pronunció mi nombre completo-. Deberías probar a hacer lo mismo.

Me quedé sin habla, en shock, y él volvió con su grupo de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas.

No le pedía que dejara de lado la diversión. En parte, estaba feliz de que se integrase e hiciera amigos o, en este caso, admiradoras, pero él a mi me había privado de muchas cosas como humana, no conscientemente, pero si lo había hecho.

-¡Bella!-me llamó Jessica, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Sacudí la cabeza con rabia y cuando giré hacia ella, una mano cogió mi brazo. Me giré sorprendida y una risueña Alice se abalanzó para darme un abrazo.

-¿Te vas a sentar con nosotros, Bella?-preguntó emocionada, aunque pude notar un triste timbre en su voz.

Me pareció raro que no lo hubiera visto en sus visiones. O tal vez, si lo había hecho y me estaba poniendo a prueba, una prueba que constaba en decidir entre ella y la familia Cullen y mis posibles nuevos amigos humanos.

-Tal vez otro día, Alice-sonreí-. Ya sabes, tengo que integrarme-completé con un encogimiento de hombros. Miré a Jessica y vi que comenzaba a impacientarse-. Bueno me tengo que ir, la tengo esperando bastante tiempo y no parece del todo correcto.

Me despedí con la mano y eché a correr.

-Lo siento, Jessica-me disculpé.

-No pasa nada.

Con pasos seguros seguí a la chica hasta la cafetería.

Cuando entramos pude ver el ambiente que reinaba. La gente reía y hablaba mientras llevaba sus bandejas de comida o cuando ya estaban sentados en su mesa hablando. Todos parecían felices de tener ese pequeño tiempo fuera de las clases para desconectar de casi todo y solo pensar en la diversión.

Junto a Jessica, fui a coger mi comida, aunque no tenía mucho apetito.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo.

Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los volví a ver, al menos a tres de ellos.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Los hermanos Cullen. No conversaban, aunque de vez en cuando alguno me lanzaba una mirada, ni comían, lo propio de los vampiros que no suelen comer comida humana. Parecían estar alejados de todos y cuando Rosalie alzó la vista y me miró, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, haciendo que volviera a la conversación con mis nuevos compañeros humanos.

No sabía de que hablaban, no prestaba atención y tampoco me hacían preguntas, por lo que me di el lujo de mirar de reojo a la mesa de los Cullen. A tiempo, vi como Alice se levantaba con la bandeja -el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se acercaba a mi lugar.

-Bella-susurró llamando mi atención y la de los demás.

-Dime, Alice-sonreí forzadamente.

Se acercó más a mi y dijo con suavidad.

-¿Vendrás más tarde a mi casa?

La pregunta hizo que la gente contuviera el aliento.

-Claro-volví a sonreír-.

-Tráete a tu hermano-añadió Alice-, no me gustaría que se sintiera apartado.

Miró por encima de mi hombro y yo seguí su mirada.

Ahí estaba Ian, un par de mesas más alejado. Rodeado de un coro de chicas, como no, a las cuales impresionaba, seguramente contando sus famosas historias.

-No creo que vaya-sentencié-, pero se lo diré gracias Alice.

Alice sonrió y antes de irse movió los labios formando una frase.

Sabía lo que había dicho, Ian me había enseñado a leer los labios: "Siento haberte causado problemas con tus amigos humanos".

Después se giró hacia "su" mesa y les guiñó con felicidad, para luego despedirse de mí y salir con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado.

Respiré profundamente y conté hasta tres mentalmente.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

-¿Conoces a los Cullen?

-¿Desde cuando?

-¿Dónde?

-¿Ya te has hecho amiga de Alice?

-¿Conoces al resto de sus hermanos?

-¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí como para conocerlos tanto, y más a Alice?

Las preguntas salieron precipitadamente, todas a la vez, de cada uno de los integrantes de la mesa, de todos menos de Ángela que me sonreía con complicidad y encogiéndose de hombros.

Respondí lentamente a cada una de las preguntas después de que cada uno las expusiera ordenadamente y cuando comenzaron a sacar conclusiones sin tener en cuenta mi opinión me di el lujo de mirar la mesa de los Cullen una vez más.

Edward Cullen me miraba curioso. Sus ojos estaban negros, cosa que indicaba que estaba sediento, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue la intensa mirada de odio que me mandó.

Desvié la vista con el corazón saltando de miedo y, a la vez, bochornosamente ruborizada.

No miré a Ian quien seguramente hubiera soltado un gruñido de alarma, solo deje que mi corazón se calmara.

Permanecí en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Una de mis nuevas amigas, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida.

Nada más entrar en clase, Angela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.

Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa.

La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.

El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida.

No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara.

Tal fuera que…

Tal vez el olor de mi sangre fuera demasiado para él, o que tuviera algo que oliera mal, ya que el olfato de los vampiros está muy desarrollado, aunque no pude evitar pensar en lo que me dijo mi hermano. Tal vez fuera por eso que no quería que me acercara a Edward, tal vez fuera por eso por lo que me dijo que no conocía del todo a los vampiros, porque quién me decía a mi que Edward Cullen no estaba ideando en este momento miles, o millones, de formas de poder matarme.

"Pero hay gente en la clase" pensé.

No, eso no le detendría lo más mínimo. Si salía con vida de aquí, sería porque él encontrará una buena fuente de ayuda.

Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor.

Decidí ayudarlo un poco y susurré.

-Piensa en tu familia, en lo que les ha costado integrarse, te ayudará.

Vi como me miraba asombrado, pero no hizo ningún otro gesto.

Sabía que se estaba conteniendo, pero aún así, no sabía que pensar.

Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo al extraño chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.

La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.

No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.

Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...».

No pude evitar soltar una risita ante mi propio comentario, algo que pareció desconcertar al vampiro de pelo cobrizo

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edward Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí —era mucho más alto de lo que pensaba— y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.

Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, una voz volvió a hablarme, esta vez completamente diferente.

-Hola-saludó un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable.

-Hola-saludé yo también.

-Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no?

Resoplé disimuladamente. Odiaba que me llamaran Bella.

-Bella-sonreí.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?

—Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.

—Es también mi siguiente clase.

Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña.

Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me _sentía_ ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.

Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:

—Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.

_Tierra, trágame, _pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y,

al parecer, aquél _no era _el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidí hacerme la tonta.

-¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? pregunté sin

malicia.

—Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido. —No lo sé —le respondí—. No he hablado con él. —Es un tipo raro —Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.

Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado.

El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.

Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.

Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. No esperé a Ian, ni a su grupito de nuevas admiradoras, por lo que me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.

Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina. Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme.

Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.

No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Edward Cullen se envaró y se giró ——su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Giró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.

Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de de forma maternal.

—Bien —mentí con voz débil.

No pareció muy convencida.

…………………………………..

**Bueno en primer lugar me gustaría que me disculparais, pero la inspiración tampoco estuvo mucho de mi parte, por lo que me costaba mucho escribir algo y lo poco que escribía no me convencía. Por fin ayer me llegó la inspiración, por la noche, y durante una hora me puse a trabajar este capítulo, hoy lo acabé y lo revisé, añadiendo como no, partes propias del libro, que siempre, o de vez en cuando encontrareis en mis relatos. **

**En cuanto a mi otro fic, el poder de las auras, es posible que tarde, tengo el principio, pero no me ocupa mucho espacio. **

**En cuanto lo tenga lo público.**

**Bueno gracias a tods los que me comentais porque es que me animo y, como no, que rulen esos reviews, jajaja ********. **

**P.D.: Si encontrais faltas de ortografias o palabras sin sentido, me disculpo, pero a vces, al corregir voy tan rápido que no me fijo. Menuda tontería, pero es una pega que tengo, jeje :P. Bueno me despido, besos**

**Vampiro dark10**

**VIVA** _**Kuran Kaname**_, **de Vampire Knight**


	9. ¿Pesadilla o realidad?

Mi primer día de institutora había llegado, bueno aquí en Forks, y los nervios no paraban de atacarme

Dejé la maleta en el primer sitio que encontré y entre refunfuñando en casa.

Entré la cocina y abrí la nevera para coger un bote de leche del que bebí a morro.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa. De repente. Unas estúpidas ganas de llorar me entraron. Las lágrimas salieron por si solas y las convulsiones empezaron a hacer mella, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo saltara.

Hoy había sido un día horrible. Ian parecía enfadado conmigo, no me había hecho el más leve caso cuando le esperé en el parking del colegio. Me había dado las llaves y sin pronunciar una mínima palabra se fue sin mirarme siquiera.

Edward Cullen, me odiaba y por eso quería cambiar la clase de biología.

-¿Algo más?-pregunté con rabia.

-De momento, no.

Salté en la silla cuando escuche esa dulce y alegre voz. No me esperaba contestación, era una pregunta retórica.

-Oh, vamos-murmuró-, no te quedan bonitas las lágrimas, quieres que yo también me sienta mal-añadió con un puchero realmente tierno.

-Dudo que te vayas a poner triste solo porque yo lo esté-critiqué.

-Pues créelo, soy capaz de sentir empatía.

Aquellas palabras estaban teñidas de tanto dramatismo que no pude evitar reírme y ella se unió a mí.

-Venga, vamos.

Tiró de mí para que me pusiera en pie y me arrastró hasta su coche.

El Volvo plateado de Edward Cullen descansaba justo delante de mi puerta y captaba toda mi atención. Me di el lujo de mirarlo con detenimiento y me di cuenta de que, de alguna manera, era perfecta para Edward.

-¿Sabes algo de Ian, Alice?

Mis pensamientos salieron solos, y le formulé esa pregunta a Alice, para saber si ella conocía su paradero. No tenía intención de buscarle, ni mucho menos, ya era mayorcito para hacer lo que quisiera, pero se estaba comportando de una manera realmente extraña.

-Si.

Su respuesta me cogió por sorpresa y me giré hacia ella mirándola con curiosidad. Lo había dicho segura de si misma, sin un ápice de duda.

-Está en la casa-respondió al notar mi confusión-, echando una partida de máquinas con Emmet.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué no me había avisado? Me había tenido muy preocupada por su comportamiento, y ha cambio, se ponía a jugar a las máquinas con Emmet.

Me senté, bastante afectada y me quedé mirando hacia la nada. Alice me miró preocupada, pero luego sonrió con disimulo.

Unos suaves, pero sonoros, golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

-Alice, date prisa.

Reconocí la voz, pese al no haberla escuchado nunca. Mi corazón latió desbocado. Era realmente una voz muy melodiosa propia de los dioses y muy lejos de la imaginación de un buen afamado escritor.

Miré a Alice, que me miraba con una sonrisa expectante.

Negué con la cabeza rogando que no fuera él, pero Alice con una sonrisa made in Alice, asintió con orgullo.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto.

ME giré y me puse bocabajo en el sofá intentando esconder el rubor de mis mejillas e intentando calmar los desenfrenados latidos de mi corazón que parecía que de un momento a otro, iba a escalar por mi garganta, salir de mi boca y se iba a poner a correr por la habitación.

-Vamos, Bella-dijo cogiéndome de la mano, cuando ya había regulado mi respiración-. Tenemos que ser rápidas.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, arrastrándome con ella.

-Eem, Alice…-dije intentando llamar su atención-. La salida está en la otra dirección.

-Ya lo sé-sonrió.

Tenía un plan, lo sabía. Tal vez…

-No pienso cambiarme de ropa-dije intentando deshacerme de su mano esposa.

-¿Por qué no?-se giró en las escaleras con un tierno puchero que pretendía llegar a lo más hondo de mi pobre y manipulado corazón.

-Porque ya tengo ropa-señalé con la otra mano la que tenía puesta.

-Vamos, Bella, te gustará.

-No, gracias.

-Hazlo por mí-hizo otro adorable puchero-. Por nuestra amistad.

Suspiré con resignación y asentí.

Entramos en mi desordenada habitación y dejé que Alice pasara primero.

No objetó nada al ver el gran desorden que reinaba: los calcetines sucios encima del balancín, la ropa sucia hecha una pequeña montaña en una esquina de la habitación. Estaba claro que debía limpiar un día de estos.

Cuando miré a Alice, ésta ya había revisado todo mi armario y me había dejado una camisa azul encima de la cama.

Cogí la camiseta y me la cambié sin mediar palabra con "mi modista".

-Tengo que llevarte de compras, Bella-asintió Alice-. Tienes muy poca ropa.

Ignoré su comentario; mi armario estaba lleno y no necesitaba más prendas.

-Toma-dijo Alice mientras me lanzaba un vaquero y una camiseta.

Me lo puse sin rechistar y con prisas. Era estúpido tener que cambiarse de ropa más de una vez. Si mi ropa estuviera mojada, manchada o algo por el estilo, lo comprendería.

-Bueno, ya estoy, Alice.

LA sonrisa aprobatoria, que me dirigió, hizo que un leve rubor empañara mis mejillas.

Volvimos a bajar las escaleras y cuando abrí la puerta para salir al exterior, le vi, otra vez. Estaba recostado en su coche, haciendo presión en el puente de su nariz, con el ceño fruncido, dándole un toque más sexy de lo normal.

Alice no podía pasar, yo estaba en medio del marco. El pequeño duendecillo se deslizó con gracia y agilidad, para poder salir al exterior, y lo consiguió.

Edward alzó los ojos y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Los suyos ahora eran dulces, aunque aún parecía molesto.

Sentí calor en mis mejillas y supe que se habían sonrosado. No me vi capaz de apartar la mirada, en unos segundos, mi corazón latió desbocado y mi respiración se volvió entrecortada. Me llevé una mano al corazón sintiendo su ritmo, poco inusual. Comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza y solo en ese momento, Alice me miró y me abrazó y Edward me dirigió una mirada interrogante, pero dolida.

-Déjala de mirar así, Edward-la voz de Alice parecía dolida-. Le da miedo…

-No-pude articular, aún agitada-. No… t-tiene… nada que ver… con él-tuve que respirar bastante entre palabras y sentía que la oscuridad me invadía, sintiendo las manos de Alice frotándome para que cogiera calor-Ian.

Fue lo último que pude decir antes de sentir como la oscuridad me envolvía.

…

Abrí los ojos lentamente dejando que la luz se infiltrara por ellos y miré a mi alrededor.

Debajo de mis pies crecía un gran campo de flores que se extendía por una amplia llanura.

El cielo estaba oscuro con enormes nubes grises, cargadas de lluvia y de electricidad, dispuestas a soltar su mercancía debajo del hermoso campo.

Una sensación de dejà vu recorrió mi cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera. Yo reconocía este lugar y sabía que había pasado.

Giré sobre mí misma, mirando alrededor. Tenía mucho miedo, pero no de morir, sino del vampiro que me había jurado que volvería para beber mi sangre.

Un trueno resonó y pude distinguir una silueta a lo lejos. Se dirigía hacía mí y corría intentando alcanzarme. Intenté moverme, pero mis pies estaban pegados al suelo y no podía ni desplazarlos.

LA silueta sonrió con malicia y se lanzó a mí. Un chaparrón cubrió todo el campo, mientras el trueno seguía resonando.

Grité y pataleé cuando sentí la presión de un frío cuerpo sobre el mío. Las lágrimas se desplazaban por mi rostro o solo eran las gotas de lluvia que querían confundirme.

-Tu sangre huele tan apetitosa como siempre, Bells-dijo la voz.

Sentí algo húmedo desplazarse por mi cuello, justo encima de la vena principal.

Mi cuerpo tembló, tal vez de miedo, tal vez de frío. No importaba, solo quería deshacerme de él y despertar. Comencé a empujarlo, para que se deshiciera de mi abrazo. Un gesto inútil, mi pequeña fuerza humana no se podía comparar con su gran fuerza vampírica y no conseguí moverlo, ni un solo milímetro.

-Pronto volveremos a vernos-susurró en mi oído derecho-. Y esta vez, todo el que se ponga en mi camino, morirá.

Se apartó un poco de mí y la oscuridad me volvió a engullir.

…

Abrí los ojos con fuerza. Y distinguí a todos los Cullen pendientes de mí, preocupados.

-Bella-reconocí la voz de Ian y sin pensármelo, me lancé a sus brazos y dejé que me abrazara. Los temblores aún no me habían abandonado-. Va ha volver, ¿verdad?

Asentí sin mirar a nadie más. NO quería que lo que Él había dicho, sucediera. NO quería que nadie muriese por mi culpa.

Observé el exterior a través del gran ventanal. Fuera, llovía y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, una única lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

--

Siento haber tardado tanto para poder haber hecho el noveno capítulo. Este es un poco más corto que los otros, pero solo un poco.

Bueno, como siempre agradecer, los reviews. Que son mi mella para poder escribir.

Me despido con un beso.


End file.
